The present invention relates to a micro-wave oven having a barbecue function, and more particularly to a heating device capable of not only barbecuing but also broiling a fish by controlling the motor-driving duration and driving the motor, which is used for rotating a barbecue, with a single relay.
In conventional micro-wave ovens, a fish cooking has to be performed by the barbecue function since a fish-broiling function is not provided in the conventional micro-wave oven. However, the barbecue function generates too much heat for cooking the fish, so that over-cooking of the fish resulted. So, the conventional micro-wave oven has a setback of over-cooking the fish.